Setting up a newly deployed network security device in a network can be complicated. Less sophisticated users of network security devices may purchase equipment through a vendor that provides various other solutions, such as Internet service, etc. The vendor is sometimes known as a channel partner. The channel partner may be a reseller for a network security device manufacturer.